Glue Storm
Glue Storm is the final upgrade for Path 2 for the Glue Gunner in BTD6. It greatly extends the duration (over 15 seconds) of the Glue Strike ability. Cooldown for ability is 30 seconds, alongside a 5 second initial cooldown prior to initial use upon purchase. As of Version 8.0, all Bloons affected by the Glue Storm's ability glue now take in +1 damage, similar to Embrittlement but can affect MOAB-class Bloons, though the ability will only glue MOAB-class bloons with the Corrosive Glue crosspath as of Version 10.0. Glue Storm will now vastly increase the overall power of high-attack high-projectile towers such as Comanche Commander or Sun Avatar towards Bloons that become vulnerable by Glue Storm ability. Appearance The Glue Storm tower adds a third glue tank to the Glue Gunner and makes the suit orange instead of yellow. There are also four smaller hoses on the glue tanks. Ability When used, the hoses will extend outwards and flail around to give the impression that they are spraying glue everywhere, while the screen is bombarded with glue for 15 straight seconds. Waves of glue will emerge from the tower. Bloons will be glued every few seconds during the ability, not constantly. In Version 8.0, a new feature allows the ability to make all affected Bloons vulnerable to +1 damage. This will only apply to glue applied by the ability and not by the main attack or any other glues. Once replaced by other glues, the special property will be negated. Link. Update History ;2.0 Ability lasts longer (TBA seconds → 10), adds extra slow, and has a shorter cooldown (TBA seconds → 30). ;4.0 Cost reduced ($18,000 --> $15,000) Ability duration increased by 5 seconds more than normal. ;8.0 Bloons caught in the storm will now take an additional +1 damage while glued. Applies to bloons glued via Glue Storm ability only. Glue Storm ability can now affect MOAB-class bloons regardless of crosspaths. ;10.0 Glue Storm ability no longer glues MOAB-class without the Corrosive Glue crosspath. Gallery 0-5-0 (Glue Storm).png|Upgrade/Ability Icon Glue Storm.png|BTD6 Official Artwork 1616170689_preview_BloonsTD6_2019-01-05_18-55-58.png|Glue Storm tower 1D3A1A2E-F772-4DF5-8362-D83E83938180.jpeg|Glue Storm tower during the ability D2638E14-8B21-490B-AC5F-1BA55042493D.png|Glue Storm tower at 45° angle 6C2FD924-112A-4868-8640-A481766A8C24.png|Glue Storming the entire screen 79382079-E2FA-4716-8B28-906E5A2FA4C2.png|Even more Glue Storming 55420B6D-CA88-4A05-9A22-D0641A06B549.png|Normal Ceramics affected by 2-5-0 Glue Storm ability (recently expired ability) vs main attack Trivia *The Glue Storm Power in Bloons TD Battles Mobile uses the same sound effect as the Glue Storm ability in BTD6. *Despite the old memes about Glue Storm being useless (before 8.0), it is extremely effective when coupled with Super Monkeys or other quick-firing towers, as it essentially adds +1 to every tower's damage, equivalent to Pat Fusty's Rallying Roar but covering the whole screen. Other affects that add bonus damage (including Alchemists, Super Brittle, and Cripple Moab) only affect a few towers at a time. Coupled with Glue Storm's short cooldown and long length, it makes for a cheap way to boost all your units. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Glue Gunner Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades